


Compatibility

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Clearly, I'm completely forgettable."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts), [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



“Thought you were too busy to come for a pint tonight.” 

James looks up from the glass he’s been staring into for the past... he has no idea how long, and looks into the mildly put-out face of his boss. “I had other arrangements. Or so I thought.”

Lewis nods at the seat opposite James. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not. Though...” He hesitates, and his fingers play with his lighter. “I won’t be very good company.”

Lewis shrugs. “You’ve put up with my grumpy-sod moods often enough. Reckon I can manage it the other way around for once.”

He manages a faint smile, then lights a cigarette. For a while, they sit together in silent companionship as the contents of their glasses lowers. 

“Another?” Lewis says when their pints are almost finished.

“If you’re having one. And I’ll get them.”

Lewis is already on his feet, and he presses his hand to James’s shoulder. “Stay where you are, man.”

Full glasses in front of them a few minutes later, Lewis raises a craggy brow. “So what’s got you all glum an’ broody tonight? An’ you can say it’s none of my business if you want.”

He traces a finger around the rim of his glass. “Got stood up.”

“Ah.” Lewis takes a drink. “Someone you liked?”

“I...” He has to think for a moment. “I’m not really sure.” Christ, how much has he had to drink? Lewis is looking at him oddly, so he’s really got to explain, or else look like a complete idiot. “I barely know... We met at a gig last week. We seemed to like the same sort of things, and he seemed... interested. So I suggested a drink, we swapped phone numbers, and so on... and he didn’t come. No call, no text, nothing.”

Lewis nods, expression sympathetic. “Something could’ve happened.”

“No.” He’s very certain of that. “After half an hour of waiting, I phoned. There were voices in the background. I said _It’s James_ , and he said _Who?_ Then I heard someone calling him, and it was obviously his partner.”

“Bastard,” Lewis says, and so clearly means it that James is almost shocked. It’s not that he’s never heard his boss swear before, but that Lewis is so defensive of _him_... that’s unexpected.

“Yeah,” he says, without thinking. “All he had to do was send a text saying he wasn’t coming. I wasn’t even worth that?” He takes a drag of his cigarette, then shakes his head. “But that would have required him to remember me for more than five minutes after leaving the pub last week. Clearly, I’m completely forgettable.”

“You’re not.” Again, the note in Lewis’s voice shakes him. It’s not the kind, comforting tone Lewis does use from time to time. It’s different – it’s forceful and fiercely protective. “You’re not forgettable, James.”

It’s nice, hearing this from his boss – but it’s also too much, suddenly. He drains his pint and stands. “I think I need to go home.”

Lewis stands as well. “Want some company?”

_Yes_. “I... No, I’m fine. Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t be daft.” Lewis’s hand rests against his back briefly. “Come on back to mine. We can drown our sorrows together an’ you can stay the night. I’ll even take you out for breakfast in the morning, as long as you don’t have a hangover.” It’s their day off the next day.

James frowns. Something didn’t sound right there. “Drown our sorrows? You, sir?” Lewis mutters something James doesn’t catch. “Sir? I’m not skilled in interpreting grunt-speak.”

“Sod,” Lewis mutters, and then sighs as they get into his car. “Didn’t tell you. Laura an’ me... we went out together during the week. Decided to give it a try. I thought it might work, but then she told me the next day it was a mistake.”

James frowns. “A mistake? What did she mean?”

Lewis pulls a face. “I’m not exciting enough for her, or something.”

“That makes two of us, I suspect,” James says with heavy irony. “I’ve been called old before my time.”

Lewis grins briefly, then adds, “Thing is, I get enough excitement from the job. In me own time, I’d prefer a bit less of that sort of thing, thank you very much.”

“Pint or two down the pub? Fall asleep in front of the TV?” James suggests, with a hint of a smile.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Lewis retorts. “Wouldn’t mind the odd walk in the country, or going to a concert. Relaxing holidays. Just because I don’t fancy going riding, or learning salsa...” He shakes his head. “Had enough of exotic things years ago when Val wanted to learn Greek.”

James laughs aloud. “I’m not sure I could see you taking part in salsa lessons, sir.” Then he adds, more soberly, “Not sure I could see me, either.”

They’re at Lewis’s flat now, and he follows his boss inside. “Should just stick with you,” Lewis says, in that tone that could mean he’s serious but could equally mean he’s winding James up. “We’re far more compatible.”

James decides to play along. “Mmm. We like the same beer.”

“Drink at the same pubs.”

“Can usually agree over what to watch on TV – or not to watch.”

“Rarely fight over what takeaway to get.”

“You don’t mind my musical choices.”

“You never complain if I leave the loo-seat up.”

“You get my sense of humour. And my odd quotes.”

“You even finish me sentences sometimes.”

“You listen when I’m being... existentially tedious.”

“You’ve never minded when I talk about Val.”

“You’ve always treated me as if I’m... normal. As if I’m worth your time.”

Abruptly, James stops and looks away. Why on earth did he say that? They were just joking around, and then he goes and puts his foot in it. _Stupid, James, stupid!_

A hand lands on his shoulder. “You are worth me time, bonny lad. Always have been.”

A lump in his throat, he looks at Lewis. “Sir?”

“Robbie, James.”

He nods. “R...” He has to swallow. “Robbie.”

“Better.” Lewis – no, Robbie – smiles. “Want to see if we’re compatible in other ways?”

The look in Robbie’s eyes makes his meaning clear, and James’s heart skips a beat. “Yes. Yes, I... I’d like that very much.”

Robbie smiles, then stretches up towards James. James dips his head so that their lips meet. And, yes, they’re _very_ compatible in other ways.


End file.
